youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Amy and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas
Amy and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas is a 1997 direct-to-video animated holiday film produced by The Walt Disney Company. It's a midquel that takes place during Amy and the Beast (after the fight with the wolves and before the Beast gives Belle the castle library). In this movie, the Werehog forbids Christmas (because his transformation from the Prince occurred during that time of year) until Amy (Amy Rose), Cogsworth (Knuckles), Lumiere (Charmy), Mrs. Potts (Vanilla) and Chip (Tails) convince him that Christmas is a good holiday. The film also shows the time that the enchantress put the spell on the castle in the first film in more detail. Plot The film's prologue takes place one year after the Curse was broken, Amy (Amy Rose) and Prince Sonic (Sonic) throw a Christmas party at the castle for the local villagers who had been pardoned for their attack on the Prince which was led by Gaston. Lumiere (Tails) and Cogsworth (Knuckles) argue over who brought Christmas back to the castle while Mrs. Potts (Vanilla) insists on explaining the true story behind Christmas' return to the castle. The film switches into a lengthy flashback during the events of the first film after the Werehog saved Amy from a wolf pack. Amy is excited for Christmas, but is shocked when the castle servants reveal the Werehog has forbidden Christmas from occurring. Then, Amt finds the Werehog outside in the snow and offers to teach him ice skating, but the Werehog storms off when he crashes into the snow. Amy decides to throw Christmas, Lumiere and Chip (Tails) accompanying her to the castle attic where they meet Angelique (Victoria), one of Lumiere's lovers who objects to the reintroduction of Christmas due to the Beast's curse occurring on Christmas when he rejected the Enchantress (Blaze) entry into the castle. The Werehog consults the court composer Forte (Mephiles) who was transformed into a giant pipe organ. Forte would prefer to remain as an ornament than be released by Amy, enjoying his manipulation over the Werehog's anger. The Werehog confronts Amy in the castle's boiler room, but they dissent over the occurrence of Christmas. Amy eventually meets Forte who advises her to venture into the deepest part of the forest to cut down a giant Christmas tree. Then, Amy goes to the forest and finds the tree is near impossible to cut down and eventually falls under a sheet of ice. Then, the Werehog learns what has happened and goes to rescue her where he catches up to Lumiere, Cogsworth, Forte's humble minion Fife (Vector) and a carpenter Axe (Espio). However, the Werehog, knowing that Amy was planning Christmas against his wishes, imprisons Amy in the dungeon. The servants visit Amy and Angelique apologizes for her rude attitude. Then, the Werehog finds a present, a storybook from Amy and reads it. Moved by the book's words, the Werehog has a change of heart and frees Amy, offering to celebrate Christmas after all. In yet another reference to the first film, furiously realizing that he and the other servants would return back to their human forms if Amy loves their master, the Werehog before the last petal fall (and thus breaking the spell in the process), Forte uses his music to destroy the castle in an attempt to kill Amy and the Werehog, ensuring that he and all will be remained enchanted forever. Then, the Werehog confronts Forte, but is easily overwhelmed by his music. Fife points out that Forte's keyboard is his weak point, the Werehog rips it off Forte who collapses and dies. Amy, the Werehog and the servants celebrate Christmas together. The film ends at the party with Prince Sonic taking Amy aside and giving her a rose as a Christmas present as Fife is now his new court composer. Cast Sonic as a Werehog.jpg|Sonic as The Werehog|link=Sonic Werehog Prince Sonic.jpg|Sonic as Prince Sonic Amy was in love.jpg|Amy as Amy|link=Amy Rose Tails 2.jpg|Tails as Lumiere|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Knuckles 2.jpg|Knuckles as Cogsworth|link=Knuckles the Echidna Charmy Bee.jpg|Tails as chip|link=Charmy Bee Vanilla smiled.jpg|Vanilla as Mrs. Potts|link=Vanilla the Rabbit Victoria the Hedgehog.jpg|Victoria as Angelique|link=Victoria the Hedgehog Mushu 3.jpg|Mushu as Fife|link=Mushu Mephiles the Dark 2.jpg|Mephiles as Forte|link=Mephiles the Dark Blaze the Cat.jpg|Blaze as The Enchantress|link=Blaze the Cat Espio is ready Togo.jpg|Espio as Axe|link=Espio the Chameleon Category:Amy Style Movies Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Romantic Movies